Older Brother's Lucky Day
by shelby98
Summary: Misaki runs into the last person he wants to see and gets kidnapped... again. Will Misaki be ok by the time Usagi finds him or will Something happen before he can get to him? *I do not own Junjo Romantica* *Yaoi*


**This one's been sitting in the back of my writing binder for like a 6 months and I needed a break from the Finder series fanfic. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Misaki thought it was going to be a nice day. The sun was out with few clouds and it was warm out, so he want to his 8 AM class in a T-shirt and shorts. With the weather the way it was, he never would've thought that by the time he got out of class at 9:30 that it would be pouring rain.

_'Darn this rain. Just my luck. And it was such a nice morning too,'_ Misaki thought as he took shelter under building canopy. Little did Misaki know that Haruhiko, Usagi's older brother, had spotted him and was heading right for him. Just as Misaki was about to make a dash for the coffee shop across the street, a hand clamping down on his shoulder making him jump.

"What are you doing in this weather dressed like that?" Misaki turned around quickly to see Haruhiko looking at him up and down.

"I-I had class at 8 and it was so nice I didn't think it would rain, and I didn't look at the forecast." Misaki said in a rush and then thought, _'Wait, why am I explaining myself to him? I shouldn't even be talking to him after what happened last time, which resulted in me spraining my ankle scaling down from a second story window!'_

"Idiot." Misaki blushed and looked down. What should he do?! Usagi doesn't like his brother and neither did he, for that fact, but he still didn't want to be rude and just run off. He didn't he much of a choice though.

"Well, I should be getting back. Have a nice day."

"Hold on." Misaki was just about to run off when Haruhiko grabbed him under his arm. "Let me give you a ride back." Before Misaki could say anything, Haruhiko pulled him under his umbrella and dragged him to his car.

"Wait, Usami-san! Really, it's fine, i can get back on my own!"

"Nonsense, you'll catch a cold if you go home dressed like that." Haruhiko threw Misaki in the back and got into the drivers seat. Misaki didn't have much of a choice. IF there's one thing he's learned, is to give up while he was ahead, especially if it involves a Usami. He may have to ride with Haruhiko, but at least he had a ride home and he'd be dry. Misaki learned earlier that apparently wet clothes is a turn on. He knows this because he fell into the park fountain once and when he got home Usagi saw him and pounced before Misaki had a chance. He had a cold for 3 days after that.

Misaki just sat there, not knowing what else to do. A heavy silence fell in the car and Misaki started to fidget and looked out the window to see that they had just passed his street.

_'Not good,'_ "Uh Usami-san? We just passed my street."

"I know." Haruhiko looked in the rear view mirror.

_'Definitely, not GOOD!'_ "Then, uh, wh-where are we going?"

"Home." Misaki's eyes grew wide.

_'Home? What does he mean home? Unless . . . NO WAY! He's kidnapping me?!_

"Wait, what? Why are you taking me? Let me out!"

"No, now sit back." Misaki was in between the seats and sat back obediently.

_'The second he unlocks the door, I'll make a run for it. Guy can't be that fast right?'_

It didn't take long until Haruhiko pulled into the front gate. Even though Misaki was in a dire situation, he couldn't help being Jim awe of the grand estate. When Haruhiko stopped the car, Misaki snapped out of his daze and got ready to bolt. Haruhiko unlocked his door and then headed around to Misaki's door. He unlocked the door and Misaki got out as fast as he could, he just wasn't fast enough. Haruhiko had been anticipating Misaki and grabbed him around the waist, heaving him over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Legmen go! Usami-san!"

Haruhiko just ignored him and carried him to the house. Haruhiko walked right in and headed for the stairs.

"Wait a second! Won't your staff think this is weird?!"

"No one is here. They all have the day off."

"And why's that?" Misaki struggled as they got to the second floor, but Haruhiko wouldn't let go.

"One of the maids is getting married and they all went out to celebrate." Misaki was taken aback fora moment.

"Are you serious?"

"We may be strict, but we are sentimental."

"Oh, right," Misaki started to struggle again as they drew close to the room that Haruhiko had set up after the first time they met.

"What about your father?! What would he think?"

"Father is on a business trip and he's not going to know." Haruhiko opened the door to Misaki's "room" and closed the door. Misaki, still trying to struggle, was thrown onto the bed and Haruhiko straddled him.

"What are you doing? Get off!" Haruhiko put hand in his pocket and pulled out a set of hand cuffs and dangled them in front of his face. "What are those for?" Misaki was staring wide eyed at them as Haruhiko grabbed his right wrist and cuffed him to the bed post.

"Insurance. We don't want you hurting yourself by jumping out a window again."

"And who's fault was that? You were the o e who locked me in a storage!"

"Yes, but I never told you to climb out the window. You did that all on your own."

"Whatever! Your brother will kill you when he finds out!"

"I'll deal with him. You just stay put. I have things I need to do. I'll be up with lunch later." Haruhiko got off Misaki and headed out of the room.

"Wait, Usami-san! Let me go! Why are you doing this?"

"The answer is simple, because I want to." Misaki just stared at Haruhiko. How many time had he heard that from Usagi? _'Wow, they're more alike than they think.' _

"I'll be back later. Don't struggle too much or the cuffs will dig into your skin. I don't know how to treat a wound and with no one here, it may get infected. Behave." And with that Haruhiko left with Misaki just staring at the door not knowing what else to do.

_'How am I going to get out of here? There's no one here to help, I'm cuffed to the bed, and Usagi-san's going to be at the editors office until late. What should I do?' _Misaki sat there and thought of what to do.

_'Wait! I have my phone! Good thing Usami-san didn't think of that!'_ Misaki pulled out his phone form his bag next to the bed and dropped his head.

_'Why is it that every time I come here my phone is always dead?!'_ Misaki threw his phone back into his bag with a huff.

_'This is just like last time! That's it! From now on, every time I forget to charge my phone, I'm going to keep an eye out for Usami-san . . . I'm so doomed!'_

* * *

Usagi couldn't help but feel bad for Misaki because he had seen what he'd left in and was probably soaked by the time he got home. It was a shame, too, because Usagi remembers hoe Misaki looked when he came home after falling in the park fountain. His clothes to him and he could clearly see Misaki's pert nipples from under his shirt because of the cold water and it was still a little chilly out.

After hours of corrections and negotiations with his editor and the sales department, Usagi finally got to go home to see Misaki. Usagi checked his phone to see if Misaki texted him. When he saw that there were no messages he assumed that Misaki had gotten home, taken a bath, eaten, done his homework, and went to bed. Usami couldn't blame him though. Anyone would've felt drained with this kind of weather.

Usagi finally gets home and goes up to his and Misaki's penthouse. He walked in but immediately knows something's up. There were no dishes in the drying rack, but Misaki always had a snack when he got home. He usually did his homework in the living room, too, but his bag was nowhere in sight.

Usagi headed upstairs, but finds that Misaki isn't in bed. Usagi goes back downstairs to see if Misaki left a note saying where he was going, but still found nothing. Usagi was starting to get worried and ended up calling Misaki's sempai.

_"Hello?"_

"It's Usami Akihiko. Have you seen Misaki?"

_"Oh, hi Usami-sensei. Mmm, no I haven't seen since class. Sorry, are you looking for him?"_

"Yes, I am. You didn't see him leave with anyone?"

_"Sorry, no. I had to leave early because I had a doctors appointment. I was actually hoping that Misaki would e-mail me the notes I missed."_

"Right, well, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

_"It's fine, I'll have him call you if I see him and if you find him first, tell him I need the notes."_

"Will do. Have a nice day."

_"You too, Usami-sensei"_

Usagi hated having to talk to him, but if anyone knew where Misaki was, it was usually him, if he didn't know himself. Usagi didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about Misaki's disappearance.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! Bye!  
**


End file.
